Diethard Ried
'''Diethard Ried '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is a member of the Black Knights initially as Head of Information, Espionage and Public Relations and following the restructure became Secretary of Media and Intelligence before finally defecting to Prince Schneizel el Britannia. History Background A graduate of the Imperial Britannian Central University's Faculty of Law, Diethard Ried is a former producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station. Code Geass Diethard first makes his appearance after the "heartbreaking" memorial speech made by Prince Clovis la Britannia, which turns out to be an act, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. He is shown having a conversation with General Bartley Asprius about the "poison gas" that was stolen by the terrorists. Afterwards, he is seen when Zero arrives to rescue Suzaku Kururugi from execution. Following that moment, he fell entraced with Zero and applied for a position in the Black Knights. He gave them information regarding the military operation in the Narita Mountains as well as in Port Yokosuka where the remaining Japan Liberation Front members are. After Zero rescued Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Diethard was given the position Head of Information, Espionage and Public Relations for the Black Knights. He was the first one to suggest for an assassination of Suzaku before he becomes a figurehead for the Elevens. Later on, he was able to convince Kallen Kozuki to kill Suzaku in order to help Zero in his cause, but Kallen was stopped by Lelouch vi Britannia before she could. Diethard was seen during the Assault on Tokyo Settlement, after Lelouch left the Black Knights to fend for themselves Diethard was unable to understand his current actions. Diethard reappears after Zero rescues the captured members of the Black Knights alongside Kaguya Sumeragi and Rakshata Chawla. He tells Sayoko Shinozaki to go ahead with the plans that they have already come up with. After Zero and the Black Knights have been exiled, Zero turns his attention to the Chinese Federation. During their escape after they have captured Empress Tianzi, Kallen was captured by Li Xingke. Despite Diethard advises Zero to retreat, he still decides to go for it. But after his failed attempt they retreat to the Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors. Using the media, the Black Knights were able to get the citizens of the Chinese Federation to revolt against the government and the High Eunuchs. When Prince Schneizel el Britannia reveals to the core members of the Black Knights, initially Diethard was the one who defended and refuted everything that Schneizel said. But, after the other members agree, he soon follows. As he witnesses the betrayal, he tells Zero that he would rather watch him topple Britannia, but then states that show has been permanently canceled now. After witnessing Rolo Lamperouge rescue Lelouch with the Shinkiro, he informs all members of the Black Knights that it has been stolen and orders them to destroy it. Afterwards, he defects to Schneizel, deciding that Schneizel and his plans are more interesting then Zero's. When Schneizel is fooled by Lelouch and made a slave to his will, he flies into a rage, shooting a Geassed officer dead and turns his gun to Lelouch, calling him Zero and proclaiming that he shouldn't be alive and that his plans are finished, before Schneizel shoots him with his own gun. In his dying moments, Diethard asks Lelouch to use his Geass on him, to which Lelouch responds that Diethard isn't worthy of it. Personality Following the appearance of Zero and announcement of his goals, Diethard wished to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world. Like Kallen, he shows fierce loyalty to Zero, whom he views as a source of inspiration. Diethard has proven himself to be highly perceptive, easily picking up on the likely outcomes of Zero's plans. He recognizes immediately that Zero is responsible for the destruction of the Japan Liberation Front's tanker ship, a fact which Zero never made the organization aware of. When Kallen wonders if he can be trusted, Lelouch replies that Diethard is dedicated to making Zero a god, which makes him predictable and thus easy to control. Despite possessing some knowledge of who Lelouch is and his power, Diethard remains loyal. Only when Lelouch exposes himself in front of the Black Knights Diethard does betray him. He claims that he would rather watch Zero topple Britannia, but can settle for a hero's death instead. He then defects to Schneizel and becomes loyal to him and believes his plans are more interesting. Quotes Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Business Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Spies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Characters With Mental Illness